


Playing Hearts Like Toys

by Ridea



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Based on Songs, Eric is an asshole, Eric vs Maddy, F/M, Hate Sex, I don't know how else to tag this, Mads wants revenge, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, all the sex, lot of sex, lots of swearing, mentions of possiblity of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridea/pseuds/Ridea
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr.Eric likes to play with the women of Dauntless and break their hearts. Mads decides that it's time to turn the tables.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. empty and so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the "Playing Hearts Like Toys" series. Each chapter is a one-shot. Originally posted on my tumblr asirensrage. I believe it's complete so I'm posting it here. I did some editing but I'm mainly posting it as is. I hope you enjoy.

_ Oh Vivica I wish you well _ _   
_ _ I’ll sit right here I’ll never tell _ _   
_ _ no tender scar no twist of fate _ _   
_ _ will save you now _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He’ll never change he’s just not there _ _   
_ _ He’ll never say you’re beautiful _ _   
_ _ Oh Vivica I wish you will I really do, I really do _

“Look! There he is!”

I looked over to where she motioned. Eric walked into the cafeteria with purpose, striding to the food. One of the other leaders walked next to him but neither of them spoke.

Viv perked up as he passed but he didn’t even glance in her direction. I watched as she slowly seemed to cave in on herself.

“Oh, well,” she gave me a forced smile. “He likely didn’t see me. Maybe he didn’t like the outcome of the meeting. He couldn’t stop touching me earlier….” She glanced at him a few times, enough that regardless of our friendship, it was easily noticeable. She finally pushed her plate away from her. “I’m going to go, see you later?” She didn’t wait for a response, before getting up and walking away.

I watched her slow as she passed Eric but he didn’t acknowledge her. She left with her arms wrapped around her body as if she could protect herself from how she was feeling. I looked down at my plate and had to force myself to relax the grip on my knife.

I couldn’t kill him for the fact that he was hurting my friend, even if I wanted to. He was being himself, and Viv…Viv just expected so much more.  
  


* * *

  
  
I slammed my fist against the door.    
“VIV! OPEN UP!” There was silence on the other side but I knew she was in there. “If you don’t open the door now, I’m going to break it down.”

More silence before finally a small click. The door opened slightly and I pushed it further before walking in. I closed it behind me. Viv was leaning against the couch, facing away from me. Her arms were around her stomach and I could see black lines of a new tattoo peeking out where bare skin showed between her pants and shirt.

“Viv?” I called softly. She finally looked up at me, eyes slightly swollen and red. She had been crying for a while. My voice went hard. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” she said quickly.

“It’s not nothing!” I snapped. “You’re crying! You’ve been avoiding all of us. What’s happening?”

“I’m just…” She fell to her knees. “I’m so fucking stupid,” she whispered. She started crying, burying her face in her hands.

I knelt in front of her, reaching out and touching her back. “No, you’re not.”

“I am! I tried so hard to just be what he wants but he doesn’t even fucking look at me anymore!” Eric. Of course, it was Eric.

I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her. Her head moved to my shoulder and she clutched at me like a lifeline. “He’s not fucking worth it, okay?”

“He is!” she sobbed into my shoulder. “I…” she seemed to choke on her own words.

“Shh…” I rubbed her back. I needed to calm her down.

She pulled back, looking at me like some helpless animal, tears streaked down her face. “I just…I love him,” her voice caught and I could see tears well up in her eyes again. I froze. “Why won’t he look at me?” She buried her head into my shoulder again.

I rubbed her back in circles as I stopped myself from saying anything. She needed comfort, not promises of murder and exclamations of disbelief. She couldn’t love him.  
  


* * *

  
I leaned against the door and watched her. Viv was staring out of the window at the train passing by. It pained me to see her like this. Eric had finally stopped fucking with her, but instead of it helping her…she just sort of faded. She wasn’t the same.

She finally looked up at me and slowly smiled. It didn’t hold the same warmth as before. My heart clenched at the sight of it, but I moved forward.

“You okay?” I asked.

She nodded. “Yeah.” She looked back out the window. “I think I finally get it. I can’t stay here anymore.”

“What?” I grabbed her and turned her to face me. “What are you talking about?” This wasn’t right. She couldn’t be talking about what it sounded like.

“It’s nothing,” she gave me another smile. I didn’t believe it for a second. “I just need to get out of this place for a bit, get some air or something, y'know?”

I stared at her. Outside. We had been trying to get her to move, to train or work or something. She went through the motions but hid as much as possible. It didn’t matter that we told her how much we thought he didn’t deserve her, that she was worth far more than he could ever imagine. She was just silent.

“Yeah,” I finally said. “Some fresh air might be good.”

* * *

_   
_ She was gone the next time I came to see her.

We searched everywhere, even the chasm, fearing the worst. She never turned up. It was as if she disappeared. The lack of a body gave hope that she had broke faction. It wasn’t enough though.

I sat with other friends, listening as they gave theories and plans over checking the factionless on their next patrol when I heard his laughter. I looked over and saw him sitting with people who could actually stand his presence, head tilted back as he laughed. I mourned the loss of a friend and he didn’t give a shit.

I stood up suddenly, ignored the calls of my friends and moved to straddle the bench next to him and face him. He looked over at me, eyebrows raised in surprise.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him close. I expected him to pull away, break my hand for touching him or something. He didn’t.

“You think you’re such fucking shit, don’t you? How can you sit here and laugh? Viv is  _ gone  _ and it’s your fucking fault.” I felt my throat threaten to close, warning me of the possibility of tears. All I felt was anger though.

“Viv?” He asked. “Oh, right. I heard someone left. It’s not my problem.” He pulled at my fingers holding his collar. I tightened my grip.

“She left because of you.”

“She left because she was weak,” he snapped. He pulled my hand off of his collar but didn’t move back. I wanted to strike him, make him hurt for everything he had done to Viv, intentionally or not.

“She read too much into us fucking,” he said casually as if it was an everyday thing. “And when she didn’t get the result she wanted, she begged. If she left, good. There’s no room in Dauntless for those too fucking weak that they throw everything of themselves into someone else.” He let go of my hand, flinging it back to me.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” I snapped. “How the hell you became leader must have been a fucking miracle because you don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself, do you?”

Eric turned back to the table and his friends who were watching. “Tell someone who gives a shit.”

I stood up, still furious but incapable of action. I moved to walk away but his hand gripped my wrist. I looked down at him.

“If you ever touch me again,” he said before suddenly twisting my wrist nearly out of place. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming. “I will break your hand and you’ll join your friend, got it?”

“Crystal clear,” I ground out. He applied a little more pressure before finally letting go. I pulled my hand back to me, turning and storming out of the cafeteria. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing that he got to me.

He was the reason Viv left. I wouldn’t forget that. 


	2. Playing Hearts like Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (and all subsequent chapters) are based on the song Loverboy by You Me At Six.

She’s in the middle of eating when she watches her friends’ eyes go wide and feels someone sit next to her. Their knees press against her ass and the side of her leg. It’s awfully close for someone who hasn’t even said hello. She looks up at whoever is violating her personal space and stops. Eric is staring at her.   
“What do _you_ want?” she asks.   
He smirks slowly, looking over her in a way that makes her narrow her eyes. It wasn’t that long ago that Viv left because of him. She hasn’t forgotten.   
“Just checking in with the plebeians,” he says.   
“Big words,” she replies, her tone derisive. It wasn’t the smartest response considering the power he held but she couldn’t help herself.   
He just smirks at her. “I’m full of surprises.”   
“You’re full of shit,” she snaps.   
His hand touches her knee, his thumb stroking her skin. He leans forward and she narrows her eyes, her grip tightening on the utensil she holds. “You say that now,” he says quietly. His mouth almost touches her ear. “But when I fuck you, you’ll beg me for more.”   
She inhales slowly, calming the anger that rises at his bait. Viv got obsessed with the idea of being in love with him after they started fucking and after everything he had done to her friend, he was trying to pull the same shit with _her_. She puts down her fork, ignoring the temptation to stab him with it and turns to face him. She raises an eyebrow in challenge.   
“Is that so?” His face is inches away from hers and he looks far smugger than he should. He has no idea what he’s getting himself into. She can play this game and win. She leans forward slightly, her lips almost touching his before she turns back to her meal. “Fuck off, Eric.”   
He pulls back and laughs. “Maybe later,” he says before finally standing up and walking away. She waits a few seconds before glancing over at him. As expected, he’s looking back at her. She turns quickly back to her food and waits for him to finally leave the cafeteria before smirking.   
“What the fuck was that?” one of her friends across from her asks.   
She looks up at them innocently. “Hmm?” None of them looked amused, so she gave up the act quickly. “He wants to draw me into the same scheme he drew Viv into.”   
“So what are you going to do?”   
She grins, baring her teeth at them. “Make him pay.”   
  


She’s on her way to her rooms when she feels someone grab her arm and pull. She reacts instinctively. She twists out of the hold, slamming her hand into the elbow of the arm reaching for her before shoving her elbow towards their face. Her hit is blocked and pushed down, and she moves the slam her knee into their groin while aiming for their solar plexus with her other hand. Blocked again, her arm is grabbed and she feels herself twist before feeling her back slam against a wall. Her arms are pinned above her and she can feel a body pressed against her.   
She takes a deep breath and glares at Eric. “What the fuck do you want?” She takes stock of her position. Her hands are pinned above her and Eric is pressing against her. Her legs are free for the most part though. If she can get him to lower his guard, or give her a bit of room, she’d be able to push him back.   
“Didn’t we already go over this?” he drawls. He moved his head closer to hers, his lips skimming across her jaw. “I’m going to make you beg.”   
His ego is ridiculous, but she keeps herself from laughing. “I never said I wanted you.”   
“Then why are there goosebumps on your skin?” he asks. It was unfortunately true. His breath across the skin of her neck had raised them up her arms.   
“Bodies react,” she says. She raises her hips, pushing them against his. He pushes back, grinding against her. She smirks when she feels how hard he is already. “See?” She raises her eyebrow at him.   
He grabs the back of her neck and kisses her. He’s skilled, but she can taste the many others who have been there before. Viv was once on his lips and it’s for them that she kisses back.   
She feels his grip tighten on her wrists as he deepens the kiss before he finally lets go, using the hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. As if she could get any closer to him. She wraps one of her arms around his neck, maneuvering her fingers into the longer hair near the back of his head. She touches his chest with her other hand as he grabs her ass. She grips what hair she can reach and yanks it back, breaking the kiss.   
She catches the surprise in his eyes before he smirks at her. “I told you to fuck off,” she says. She keeps her hands on him though for a tactical advantage. It makes it seem as if she doesn’t want to stop touching him, instead of her holding back the desire to break his neck.   
“And I said I’d make you beg.” The hand on her ass squeezes again.   
“I’d like to see you try,” she snaps. It’s the right thing to say to get him to react.   
The smirk on his face widens. “Challenge fucking accepted.”   
He kisses her again. She kisses back, and when he moves his lips to her neck, she can’t help but scrunch up her nose at the feel of his scruff against her skin. It was going to leave a mark.   
She shoves him back again, away from her and finally lets go. “Do you really think I’m going to fuck you after what you did?”   
“Yes,” he answers with a shrug as if any other choice was impossible.   
She narrows her eyes. She jabs her fingers at his throat. He leans back in just enough time to avoid her. She uses it to her advantage and pushes him further off balance before managing to hook one of her legs behind him and yank it out from under him.   
Eric pulls her with him as he falls, but she was expecting it. She twists and kicks him in the chest as he reaches for her. She scrambles to stand and runs as fast as she can. She just needs to get to her rooms.   
  


She hears him, his steps sound like thunder coming after her. She manages to reach her door and unlock it before he catches up to her.   
His hand covers her before she can twist the handle and open the door. His chest presses against her back and she can feel him breathing. “You shouldn’t have done that.” His voice is low and angry.   
“You shouldn’t have said that,” she says.   
“Why?” he asks. His breath is on her ear. “Because it’s the truth?”   
She turns to face him and stares for a moment. There was no return from this moment, she knows that, but she has plans.   
She reaches to the back of his neck and pulls him down at the same time that she pushes herself up on her toes. She kisses him hard. The door behind her opens and Eric presses forwards, moving her back into her apartment.   
He kicks the door behind him before grabbing her ass and lifting her. She wraps her legs around his waist. She tries not to think about how many times Viv has done the exact same thing. She breaks the kiss to quickly speak before kissing him again. “Bedroom’s on the left.”   
One of his hands goes under her shirt, holding her by the waist and she takes the opportunity to pull off her shirt. He’s strong enough to hold her.   
She’s dropped on the bed once they reach it and Eric sheds his shirt. She can see the appeal of his appearance. He is built and determined. She turns away from the thought and unbuttons her pants. There are other men in Dauntless who are similar, yet have better personalities.   
Her pants are pulled off of her by Eric before he settles himself over her. As if she’d let it be that easy. She maneuvers both of them quickly, flipping him onto his back while she straddles his waist. She places her hand on his chest as he touches her waist, his hands sliding up her back. Her nails dig in, close enough to one of his nipples that she hears the catch in his breath. His grip tightens on her waist and she leans down to kiss him.   
One of his hands digs into her hair on the back of her head. She bites his bottom lip in retaliation. His hips buck up into hers and she grinds down in response. He’s hard against her and in the back of her mind, she can admit that she’s going to enjoy this more than she expected.   
She scratches her nails down his chest and feels him shift under her. She’s on her back in the next moment, Eric between her legs and smirking at her. He kisses her hard, before moving to her neck and sucking and biting in an attempt to leave a mark. She leans back, giving him room to play as his mouth finally goes lower to her chest.   
His mouth goes around one of her nipples, sucking hard before scraping his teeth against it. Her breath hitches. His mouth leaves a trail of fire, but she refuses to be consumed. She reaches for him, any part she can touch to stroke and fuel flames in him of her own making.   
His hands grab hers, one on each side of her, and pins them down. She glares down at him but he just smirks. “I don’t think so.”   
She moves to buck him off of her, but he presses his body further against her. Of course, he needs to feel like he was in control, but she couldn’t let him think she’d simply take it.   
His mouth moves lower. His tongue licks a path down her stomach, pausing at her navel before continuing lower. He lets go of one of her hands briefly, pulling down her underwear and throwing them aside.   
She uses the opportunity to grab his head, pulling him back closer to her skin.   
He grabs her hand again, their fingers intertwining as he holds it to the side. His mouth is on her and she arches against him. He knows how to use his mouth. He sucks at her clit, stroking with his tongue. All thoughts of revenge are lost in the haze of electricity and heat running through her. If he stops, she’ll kill him.   
She cries out, mewling as her body shifts, trying to get closer to him. He pulls back though, away from her. Before she can protest, he’s kissing her and she can taste herself on his tongue. She moves, reaching down to pull off his underwear. She only gets so far before she can no longer reach and uses her foot to pull it to his feet.   
He kicks them off, shifts back as he lets go of her hands and grabs one of her legs, pulling it over to the side and resting on top of her other one. She is turned slightly to the side and he pushes himself into her swiftly. It’s unexpected enough that she can’t help herself moaning at the feeling. He hooks her legs over one of his arms and wraps it around them, keeping her in place. He pulls out slowly, then thrusts back in hard.   
This should not be as hot as it is. She’s in no position to reach for him. The only thing she can hold on to is the sheet under her. He finds a rhythm quickly, and she has no choice but to follow. The heat in her rises and with every thrust she gets closer to her release.   
She can hear him swear under his breath and he shifts her slightly before increasing his speed. Oh god. She can’t think or move. She’s left to his devices and can only hope that he’ll actually get her off and won’t just leave her on the edge.   
It happens almost suddenly and she scrambles to hold on to the sheet as she’s thrown into her orgasm. He hasn’t stopped moving, extending it further than usual. Eric’s pace stutters and increases before she can feel his release.   
He lets go of her legs slowly, moving them slowly to the side before he finally pulls out of her. She stretches slowly, letting her heart finally calm down. He was a good fuck, she’d admit, but she still didn’t understand the appeal of anything more than just that. 

  
Eric flings himself on his back next to her. He turns to her with a grin. “Told you you’d beg.”   
Did she? It was possible, she supposes. “Hmm,” she says noncommittally. He looks smug and it’s enough to prompt her to sit up. She moves off of the bed, away from him and heads to the bathroom. “You can leave now.”   
She doesn’t look to see his reaction. She feels better, physically, but this is a small part of her plan. She cleans herself up and walks back out. Eric is sitting up on her bed, watching her carefully. She looks around the room and starts gathering his clothes and throwing them at him. “Did you go deaf?” she snaps. “Get out.”   
“Little touchy, are we?” he says. “No round two?”   
“No.” She heads towards her closet and grabs one of her larger shirts. She’s pleased to see Eric getting dressed as she slips it on.   
She leaves the room without a word. She’ll have to change the sheets once he was gone. She refuses to sleep in anything that smells like him. She waits by the door as he slowly follows, pulling on his shirt and buckling his pants as he walks.   
She opens the door as he gets close. He doesn’t leave though. He stands in front of her and smirks. She wants to wipe it off him, preferably in a way that leaves him bleeding. She doesn’t move though.   
He leans down to kiss her, but she turns her head to the side and manages to push him out the door. He lets her, strolling out before turning to face her. “Til next time,” he says.   
“Not likely,” she says and slams the door in his face. It’s the only thing that really leaves her satisfied.


	3. Begging for Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but a necessary one.

“He’s watching you again.”   
“I know.” She glanced over to where he was sitting quickly before looking away. Her plan was working out perfectly. Kicking Eric out had drawn him further in. He wanted to push her, make her submit and beg like all the others. When she was done with him, it would be him begging.    
“I don’t like this.” She looked up at her friend. Kyle had known Viv nearly as long as she had. Someone’s going to get hurt Mads.”    
Mads, once known as Madison, grinned. “Of course they are.” She glanced at the clock and pushed herself away from the table. “I got to go to work. My shift starts in ten.” She made a face at him, but Kyle just looked down, shaking his head. He didn’t understand. None of them seemed to. No one took action against Eric since he rose to power. All she was doing was giving him a little taste of his own medicine.   
As she walked by his table, she reached out slightly, brushing her knuckles against his back. She kept her gaze forward as if she was determined to ignore him and left the cafeteria.    
  
She was halfway to her station when she heard him behind her. She didn’t bother stopping. If he wanted to talk to her, he could move faster.    
“Running from me, or are you just trying to ignore the other night?”    
She rolled her eyes before she finally stopped and turned to him. “Unlike some people, I have to work. You’re making me late.”   
He smirked. “I’m sure they’ll forgive you for it.”    
“They might,” she faked a smile, “but then they also might screw up the next shipment of goods coming in without someone supervising. I’m sure that when I tell them one of our illustrious leaders kept me from getting to Abnegation on time to ensure we’re not screwed over again, they’ll forgive it. Especially if we run out of food and start trying to blame me for incompetence. I’ll be sure to point them your way.”   
His hand struck like a snake, grabbing a hold of her arm and tightening his grip. She was going to bruise.   
“Let go,” she snarled.   
“Talk to me like that again and you’ll be wishing that all I do is hang you over the chasm.” His thumb stroked her skin and his smirk turned into a small grin. “I’m beginning to enjoy this. I think the hate you have for me really amps up the sex, don’t you?” He pulled her closer, kissing her hard. She kissed back, moving her mouth against his before finally pushing him back. “Find me after your shift,” he whispered, his lips brushing her ear.   
“Fuck you,” she said. She inhaled deeper than she needed to, making it look as if she lost her breath kissing him.    
“Oh, I plan to. Tonight.” He let go of her suddenly and she watched as he walked away, back the way he came.    
The egotistical asshole. She felt herself smirk as she turned back to head towards the exit. She had a plan and he was fulfilling his part beautifully. She wasn’t going to look for him. Let him wonder what it was like to be left wanting. She had better things to do.    



	4. Nights You'll Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's POV. Time has passed and things are not going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but also necessary. This time we hear from Eric.

This isn’t going as planned.    
She’s supposed to be begging, desperate for his attention, just like her friend had been. Instead, she makes him wait.  _ She _ kicks  _ him _ out when she can. Makes him come to her and it’s pissing him off.    
He should just leave her. Make her wait. Leave her wanting. The way she glares at him though, the hate in her eyes, draws him in. How she fights her own desires as she gives in to him is addicting. It makes him want to fuck around with her more, push as far as he can until she breaks like all the others. He was serious when he said that her hate made the sex better. Her struggle for control just makes her submission that much sweeter and she always gives in.    
What began as an idea for revenge for the way she grabbed him, swore and defied him in front of others, has changed. He isn’t sure when, but every interaction between them is a fight for dominance. She’s wild in her anger and he wants to see how far he can drag it out, how long he can play with her. (He doesn’t let himself wonder why he never pursued it earlier, but he never really saw her until she was in his face, daring to touch him like no one else would.)    
She isn’t reacting the way she’s supposed to, but she will. He knows how to get the reactions he wants and he wants to see the realization dawn on her face as she learns that she wants him,  _ needs _ him. He’s a patient man. He can wait until she breaks.    
And she will break. They always do. 


	5. Calling Your Bluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads considers looking for another to scratch an itch. Eric doesn't approve.

She was bored.   
Aside from the tedious task of supervising inventory, she was beginning to tire of waiting for Eric. He had finally initiated the phase where he ignored her, expecting her to come crawling back to him, begging for his attention. Needless to say, it had been over a week and she had yet to go see him. It was almost amusing how he was purposely placing himself in areas she frequented. She had even seen him flirting with other women. If it was any other man, she’d be furious, but she had known it was coming. If she waited long enough, he’d come to her. She knew how to play this game.   
In the meantime, she was starting to miss having someone else get her off. It was an itch she was more than capable of scratching herself but it was far more satisfying having someone else do it. She wouldn’t go to Eric, but he wasn’t the only man in the compound. This could work well in her plan too. The question was who to choose.   
Her decision came fairly quickly. Four was out strictly because it would look far too much like an obvious attempt to make Eric jealous. She wanted it to appear that she just didn’t care about him. Zeke would be perfect. They had fucked before. He wouldn’t get too attached or expect too much afterwards. She waited until her shift was over before setting out to find him. He wasn’t on patrol until two days from now. He was most likely in the Pit. Eric was not.

She found Zeke exactly where she expected him. In the Pit with Maureen and Four. He grinned when he saw her but the others looked less amused.   
“Just the man I was looking for,” she said, stopping in front of him. “Busy?”   
“Not now I’m not,” he replied, looking at her carefully. His grin faded slightly, but the curl of his lips showed promise. He knew what she had come for.   
“Aren’t you with Eric?” Four asked.   
She sighed and looked over at him. “He stopped talking to me. I figure that whatever we had is gone.”   
“We all know that’s not true,” Four stated. “Eric’s not the type to –”   
“To what? Share? Let his conquest make their own choices?” She rolled her eyes. “If Eric wants me, he can find me but right now I have far more interesting things in front of me.” She turned back to Zeke and smiled. “What do you say, up for the challenge?”   
“Hell yeah,” Zeke grinned. He started to walk away, hand grabbing hers and pulling her away.   
“Stop!” Maureen moved forwards and placed a hand on Madison’s arm. “We need to talk first.” She motioned for her to step away from the men. Madison rolled her eyes but followed. She had nothing against the other woman. They did, after all, grow up together.   
“What?” Mads asked.   
“I don’t know what you think you’re pulling with Eric and I don’t fucking care, but don’t drag Zeke into it.”   
“Excuse me?” She asked, indignant at the statement. Her plans with Eric had nothing to do with Maureen.   
“Whatever the fuck you’re doing to Eric; he probably deserves it. I’m not saying that he doesn’t, but we both know that if he’s not done with you and he sees you with Zeke, it won’t be you he takes it out on. Don’t do that to Zeke. Don’t get him killed.”   
Part of her wanted to argue, to protest, but she knew Eric. If he had found out that she had taken Zeke to her bed, he would find her and try to fuck her into submission but she couldn’t be sure what he would do to Zeke. Few people crossed Eric and lived to tell about it.   
“Please,” Maureen asked.   
Her jaw clenched. Her anger flared. She was being denied a chance for a release and it was Eric’s fault. Again. “Fine. Tell him we’ll reschedule,” Mads muttered to Maureen before storming off. She needed to remove herself from the situation before her anger got the better of her.

  
She was nearly at her room when she saw him, leaning against the wall across from the door to her apartment. Part of her wanted to turn around, to not give him the satisfaction of seeing her angry. She had to remind herself that she didn’t care what Eric thought. He had left her to beg, and in a brief moment of satisfaction, she wondered if he had come to demand her back. That would be hilarious and totally make up for the shitshow she had just dealt with.   
“What the fuck do you want?” she asked as she walked up to him. She didn’t turn to open her door. You don’t turn your back on predators and she sure as hell didn’t want to let him in without knowing why he had finally shown up.   
He pushed himself off the wall and stepped towards her. “What were you doing with Zeke?”   
“None of your fucking business,” she snapped.   
His hand shot out, grabbing her throat and pushing her up against her door. He stepped forward, pressing his body against hers as he tightened his grip. “I’ll ask again, what were you doing with Zeke?” His voice was far calmer than the tension in his body revealed him to be.   
“Like I said, it’s none of your fucking business,” she said once his grip loosened enough for her to speak. “How the fuck do you know anyways? Are you stalking me?” She usually won’t swear this much but Eric irritated her enough that any filters she has break down around him. Her anger and sexual frustration weren’t helping.   
Eric tightened his grip again, just enough pressure to warn her that he could cut off her air supply with ease if he wanted. He leaned closer, his lips against her ear. “If you had fucked him, I would have killed him.” It confirmed everything Maureen had suspected.   
Anger welled up in her. She forced her hand in-between their bodies and moved it up towards his neck to gain some purchase. He looked vaguely amused, shifting back slightly to allow her space. She shoved her fist into his throat before bringing her elbow down on his, breaking his grip. “You don’t get to dictate who I sleep with,” she bent her arm and aimed her other elbow towards his nose. He blocked it. “You stopped coming around, we were done.” She smirked when she managed to punch him in his cheek after he had blocked a knee to the groin.   
“We’re done when _ I  _ say we are,” he growled. He tried to grab her wrists, to pin her again.   
She stepped out away from the wall, kicking out at him. “Fuck you.” There was not a lot of room in the hallway, and she was certain that if anyone had seen them, they would have turned back around at the sight of her fighting Eric.   
“You will,” he smirked.   
She lunged forward, anger blinding her as she punched, twisted and redirected his movements as he redirected hers. He wasn’t trying to fight back, not seriously, but he was trying to trap her, to gain the advantage and pin her. She just wanted to see him bleed.   
She managed to punch him again and watched in satisfaction as he spat out blood. His eyes darkened and she realized she had miscalculated. He had been toying with her.

He lunged forwards, blocking her attacks before somehow twisting her and shoving her forward against the wall. He pinned her hands behind her and her head was twisted to the side, cheek on plaster, as she glared at him. He pushed his body against hers, keeping her from being able to break away.   
She tried to push back, only to feel his erection against her ass. “Let go,” she demanded.   
“No,” he said. He leaned his head down slightly, raking his teeth against her shoulder before biting down slightly. Her breath hitched. He ground his hips on her ass. “You want a release, you find me. Not some other fucking—”   
“Asshole?” she supplied.   
He was silent for a moment before his hand moved between her body and the wall. He moved it under her shirt and the heat of his hand instantly made her stomach clench. It slid lower, pulling her into his chest as he moved back just enough to give him move space.   
She leaned her forehead against the wall and his fingers unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand into them. His fingers pushed aside her underwear as much as he could, pushing into her just enough to tease. She clenched her jaw, determined not to make a sound. He pulled his hand out before releasing her and turning her.   
She leaned back against the wall, watching as he made eye contact and licked his fingers. She inhaled sharply, trying to calm herself down. It was far too attractive. He kissed her suddenly, hard enough to bruise. She shoved him back and he broke the kiss but he barely moved.   
“Open the door,” he said. “Or I will fuck you in this hallway regardless of who watches.” His tone left no room for argument.   
She stared at him for a moment, debating with herself. If she refused, he likely would end up getting his way. He kissed her again, pushing her back against the wall and lifting one of her legs to wrap around him. He ground his hips into hers.   
“Open it.”   
This had been a part of the plan. He had come to her. She smirked against his lips before pushing him back and putting her leg down. She moved to open the door, feeling his heat on her back. She pushed the door open slightly, slipping in before turning to stop it from opening further with her foot. Eric loomed in the open space.   
“Let me in.”   
“Why? So you can disappoint me? I don’t actually need you, Eric. There are others…or I can take care of myself,” she teased. It made him react exactly as she thought it would.   
He shoved open the door, causing her to stumble back. Her foot ached, but he moved forwards, prowling towards her as he slammed the door behind him. “Disappoint? When I’m done, you won’t be able to walk.”   
“Yeah,” she said, stepping away from him, bringing him closer to her bedroom. “Keep talking. See how far that gets you.”   
“You should have come sooner,” he said. He pulled off his shirt as he moved forward.   
“I’m not going to beg,” she scoffed, kicking off her own boots.   
“You will,” there was promise in his eyes. He unbuckled his pants and stumbled when he tried to kick off his boots. She couldn’t stop her laugh, but he threw one of his boots away and had his pants off before she could regain her composure.

He was in front of her before she could move and she felt his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in as his mouth descended on hers. His kiss was demanding, almost punishing for not giving him what he wanted. She kissed back, trying to take control. He took a step forward, forcing her back. She reached up, digging her nails into his skull as she bit his lip. She could taste blood, but she wasn’t sure if it had been the punch or the bite.   
One of his hands was on her ass, holding her close and digging his fingers hard enough that he would leave bruises. She pressed closer. He pushed her pants and underwear down and she stumbled on them, falling backwards onto the bed. Eric pulled them off before forcing her legs apart and positioning himself between them. He kissed her again and as she wrapped her legs around him she could feel him kicking off his pants. He pressed against her and she rocked against him, feeling his erection against her. He shifted, moving his mouth down, biting and sucking at her skin. He was going to leave marks. She dug her nails in his back, scratching as he moved. His hands touched her breasts, twisting the nipples to force them to peak. She grunted, unsurprised at the shock of pleasure that ran from it. He moved his mouth to one of her breasts, sucking briefly before biting the side of it, hard.   
“Ow!” She swiped at his head before reaching to his ear and twisting. “That fucking hurt!” He grinned at her before he moved his mouth to the other one. She was a bit more hesitant before his hand went lower and he slipped fingers into her folds. He circled her clit, brushing over it and leaving her aching for something more.   
She grabbed his hair, pulling him up away from her chest. “Stop fucking around and just fuck me.” He shoved a finger into her in response. She bucked against him.   
He scraped his teeth down her stomach before putting his mouth on her clit. His tongue circled it in the same pattern as his fingers, but he sucked hard on it and she cried out. He added a finger, moving them in and out slowly before curling them in her.   
Her head fell back, one hand still on his head and the other clutching the sheet next to her. This is what she had been missing. She let out a moan, a wordless plea for more. He moved, pulling his fingers away just as she was close. She was left aching. She clenched her jaw, determined not to beg.   
He moved, brushing his cock over her vagina, teasing both of them by not pushing it in. She dug her legs in, trying to force him closer. He was hard against her and so close. “I want you to beg,” he said, leaning over her.   
“No,” she ground out. Her body was on fire, feeling him against her.   
“Beg me,” he demanded, grabbing one of her hands to keep her from touching herself. He grabbed the other one and forced her arms above her head, holding them there with one hand. The other he used to brush his fingers against the inside of her thighs, occasionally touching her clit, just enough to keep her close to the edge of an orgasm.   
“Fuck you!” she snapped. He had to be just as tortured as she was. She could feel how hard he was.   
“Beg, or I will leave you like this until you do. Always close but never fucking cumming.”    
He would, she knew it as clearly as she knew he would have killed Zeke if she had taken him to her bed. He was as petty as they came. She glared at him, her hips bucking as he flicked his fingers against her clit again. Let him think she’d beg, that he won. This would only work in her favour when he expected her to come back, desperate for more.   
“Eric,” her tone was pleading. “Fuck me.” She paused, still hesitant even though she knew it was necessary. “Please.” That was apparently enough for him. 

He pulled back, letting go and kneeling before her. She looked at him confused and angry because he was supposed to be closer, not farther. He moved one of her legs, before flipping her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up so that her ass was in the air and she moved quickly to adjust to the position, holding herself up on her forearms.   
He pushed himself into her quickly from behind. It was nearly enough. One of his hands dug into her hair before pulling and forcing her head back. He leaned over, thrusting harder and faster. “Don’t ever fucking think of fucking someone else,” he growled. “Until I say we’re done, you’re mine.”   
“Fuck you,” she moaned. The pain of her hair being pulled back, along with the position that she was forced in just seemed to heighten her arousal. He increased his pace, holding her hip with her free hand and digging his fingers in. She tried to keep herself from crying out. This was what she missed getting herself off.   
He grunted, tightening his grip in her hair. She moved, adjusting her position to hold herself up with one arm and reaching down for her clit with the other. It took less than a minute before her body tensed, her vision blanking for a moment as she cried out and orgasmed. Her arm collapsed under her, and she barely registered the pain of Eric’s grip having to adjust to the sudden movement. He was still thrusting, harder and erratic and she tried to muffle her own moans with a pillow.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moaned before grunting again. He spasmed against her before his weight fell on her. 

She let out a huff of air at the sudden weight and he pushed himself off fairly quickly, leaving her to be able to breathe without him suffocating her. He lay next to her and for a second she was overcome with the urge to smother him. It would solve a good chunk of her problems, or at least it would make her feel better.   
“Will you get out of my bed already?” she tried to glare at him but she was pretty damn satisfied and more tired than she expected.   
“No round two?”   
She was hit with a sudden flash of déjà vu. She scowled. “No, get the fuck out.” She moved to get up, to get to the washroom so she could clean herself off. It was bad enough her bed was going to smell like him. She’d have to change the sheets.   
He reached out, stopping her with a hand on her arm. “Next time you have a fucking urge,” he said, “you find me.”   
“Thanks,” she twisted her lips up in a fake smile. “But the day I purposefully seek you out is the day I jump into the chasm.”   
All amusement was erased from his face and his grip tightened slightly. “You will.”   
She pulled her arm away and stood up. If she was honest with herself, he was a prime specimen of a Dauntless man, but his looks did not make up for his personality. It would never make up for his actions. “Get over yourself, Eric, and get out.”   
He stood up quickly, on the other side of the bed. “Don’t order me.”   
“It’s my apartment. You can’t lord over every single inch of Dauntless, asshole.”   
“Can’t I?” he raised an eyebrow and smirked, making her regret letting him in.   
“No. Get out.”   
He looked tempted to tell her to make him and she would. She had secret stashes of weapons around the apartment in areas that wouldn’t be expected. She could shoot him before he’d expect it. His jaw clenched and something in his pants beeped. He moved to pick them up, pulling out the small communications device, before turning to her.   
“This isn’t fucking over,” he finally ground out.   
“The hell it isn’t,” she said. She watched him get dressed quickly and he moved towards her. She straightened, wary about what he wanted.   
“I’ll be back,” he said.   
“The door will be locked.” They both knew if he wanted in, he’d find a way. He smirked at her before walking out.

Mads rolled her eyes, walking into the bathroom and swearing under her breath as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. He had left bruises and hickeys all around her body. She glared into the other room as if he was still there. “Asshole,” she muttered. She should have smothered him when she had the chance.


	6. Scared of the Dark (the door's wide open)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads is planning her next move. Eric might beat her to it.

He was beginning to break. She was sure of it. Her attempted dalliance with Zeke had pushed him towards the edge, forcing him to react. She was winning and they both knew it.

She had yet to go crawling to him like he seemed to expect. Instead, she went about her business each day and went home alone. If she tried to relieve the ache that had built up during the day by her memories and fantasies of how he’d react next, it was her own business. Particularly if she succeeded or not.

Mads hadn’t seen a glimpse of Eric since he left her apartment after fucking her in retaliation for seeking Zeke out. It felt a bit like a break, allowing her to think about her next move. This game was a slow process, especially since they both knew they were playing. She was tempted to push him again, see if she could get him to break again without a long waiting period first. The last time had been fun.

She entered her apartment, finally glad for a moment of peace after dealing with the latest recruits in her department. There were only so many a girl could repeat instructions before she threatened to kill someone just to get it done.

The door closed a second before she registered someone behind her, in the apartment. She turned instantly, settling into a fight stance before she realized who it was. She rolled her eyes, moving back to stand. “Eric, you asshole. I could have killed you.”

He smirked at her. “I told you I’d be back.”

She reached out to hit him for that. He grabbed her hand, pulling her in so that her back hit his chest. His other hand wrapped around her waist. “I don’t think so,” he said, his lips by her ear. “Miss me?”

“Like the plague,” she said, trying to ignore how his lips felt on her neck. He let go of her hand and turned her head so that he could kiss her. As usual, he tried to take control of the kiss. The hand on her waist went up underneath her shirt. Tracing her stomach slowly before sliding up over her bra.

“I think you did,” he broke the kiss. “I think you’ve been wanting me back in your bed, taking you apart bit by bit. You liked begging, relying only on me for your release.”

“You talk too much.” She tilted her head to the side again so he could go back to kissing her neck, likely leaving marks to signify that he had been there. She tried to touch his arms, anything she could reach.

“Stop,” he commanded. “Put your arms around my neck if you can. Don’t move.”

She was tempted to resist, to do what she wanted, not what he demanded. Instead, she conceded this small defeat and raised her arms, her hands moving into his hair.

The hand that wasn’t feeling up her breasts, had finally moved lower. It went across her stomach before he finally pushed his hand under her pants and her underwear.

“Already wet for me?” he asked. His fingers pushed past the lips, moving to the slick warmth where she desperately wanted him to push in further. Instead, he retreated slowly before finding her clit and lightly pressing against it. “I want to see you break.”

He continued, moving his fingers at varying speeds against her clit, building her up. She was so fucking close.

“Eric, Eric please,” she wanted more. Needed more. He ignored her. He was toying with her and she knew it, but if he didn’t move son she was going to kill him. No Candor would convict her for it.

The feeling of his body against hers, his lips on her neck and his fingers against her clit was almost too much. He wasn’t stopping and her legs started to shake at the sensations. Her head went back against his shoulder and she felt him adjust his grip with his other hand, but his fingers didn’t stop. Her hands dug into his hair, trying to hold herself up as she felt her body clench.

She came with a cry, her body arching away from his, closer to his fingers. She would have fallen if he hadn’t been holding her. He slowly pulled his fingers out, loosening his grip on her when she could finally stand. She turned to watch him put two of his fingers in his mouth.

“Tasty,” he smirked.

She regained her breath, her heart was still pounding and she couldn’t ignore the lingering feeling of just what being held up like that did to her.

“You’re welcome,” he said.

"For what?” she raised her eyebrow. “Something I could do myself?”

She watched his eyes darken.

“Really?”

“Yeah, so if you’re done…I’ll get back to it.” She turned and headed for the bedroom, knowing without looking back that Eric was following. When she felt him lift her, throwing her over his shoulder before smacking her ass, she grinned. He was too easy. She was definitely winning.


	7. The Option You Shouldn't Have Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's POV He's coming to terms with his choice.

He was going to kill her.    


At least that way he would get her out from under his fucking skin. She was still ignoring him. Despite the way she begged so prettily when he had her under him, she didn’t give him any recognition around others the way she should have. None of the others acted like this. They begged and acted like he was only theirs, but that wasn’t the case with  _ her _ . She was fucking toying with him.    


_ “It’s over. I’m done playing, Eric. You want to fuck around, be my guest, but I’m done.” She had smiled when she said that. “Don’t pretend this was anything but hate fucking. We’re not friends. Fuck off and go back to your fans.”  _

She still had yet to learn the truth. Despite how this all started, something had changed. In the desperation to tame her, to make her react like all the other fucking whores, she had gained purchase in him. He had told her once that they were done when he said they were done. He was enjoying the fighting and the fucking too much to let her go now. 

She was his now, whether she realized it or not. 

  
  
  



	8. Would You Do It Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actions have consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters (1-6) were written ages ago. The last two (7&8) were written today. It's been a while since I wrote a sex scene but there it is. Let me know if it's terrible lol. Thanks! This is the last chapter I have planned for this. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Breaking it off with Eric was as satisfying as she expected it to be. He didn’t believe her, of course, but she kept to her guns. She increased her workload and ignored him. He was still expecting her to break or give him a reason to lash out. She kept to her friends though and didn’t give him the satisfaction. She didn’t touch him, didn’t look at him and any time he came close, she managed to avoid him.    


The one time he did manage to corner her, Four had shown up. The timing was accidental but priceless. She kept playing the image of his expression in her head. The fucker toyed with her friend, along with countless others in the faction. He deserved to have it turned back on him for once. He was learning the old saying that you can’t always get what you want. 

She was still riding that high, along with the one that came with the chocolate cake they served, when she got back to her apartment. Eric was standing in her living room, waiting for her. She should have expected this. He had broken in before. She kept the door open, wondering how this was going to play out. 

“You really don’t fucking get it, do you?” she asked. “Get out.”

He pushed himself off of her couch and strode forward. “You thought that would work?” 

She adjusted her stance. If she could just twist the right way, she’d be able to propel him through the door and then lock it. It wouldn’t deter him long, but at least maybe long enough she’d figure her next move out. 

He moved past her, heading for the door. For a brief second, it looked like he was going to walk through it, saving her the trouble. Instead, he slammed it shut and turned on her. “No audience this time.” 

“I told you to get out.” 

He didn’t say anything. She gritted her teeth and when he reached out, she hit back, redirecting his hand down. His eyes darkened, but she watched him smirk. He struck fast. She moved quickly, blocking his hits and trying to beat him back. She had the advantage of knowing her environment but Eric was still faster and stronger. She swiped at his legs, trying to get him to a position where she could knock him off balance. He dodged before twisting and grabbing her. He yanked her forward and she tried to use the momentum to knock him down. He rolled back, taking her with him. In seconds, she was pinned. 

“I told you,” he used one hand to move her thigh so that he fit between them. He ground his hips into hers. “We’re not fucking done until I say we are.” 

“Fuck you!” she snarled back. He kissed her hard. God, the way he could kiss. She reached up and dug her fingers into his hair before yanking his head back. “I said we were done.”

“The fuck we are,” he rotated his hips before he grabbed the hand holding his hair. He dug his fingers into the pressure point between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Fuck!” she let go and he slammed it on the ground next to her head. His other hand slid under her shirt, pushing up her bra as he touched her breast. She arched into his hand. Memories of how she knew he could make her feel crashed down on her. 

He let got just enough to pull up her shirt. She leaned up, helping him get it off before she remembered what she was doing. 

“Fucking damn it,” she muttered. His mouth found hers again. She bit his lip, trying to draw blood. He groaned against her. She yelped as he pinched her nipple in retaliation. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking and biting as if he was trying to lay claim to it. To leave marks that would show everyone she was a liar. 

She pulled at his shirt, trying to get him to bare as much skin as he was. He smirked against her collarbone before he let her drag it off of him. 

“Knew you couldn’t resist,” he said. 

She dug her nails into his back and scratched. He hissed in pain but went back to leaving his mark on her. She leaned her head back. She shouldn’t be doing this. This was not part of the plan. She had expected Eric to get violent if anything. Not this. 

His mouth enclosed around a nipple and as he sucked, electricity shot down her spine. He pinched the other. The noise she made was incomprehensible and high pitched. She felt Eric’s hands unbuttoning her pants and shimmying them down. She helped kick them off, wanting to feel him closer even as she shouldn’t. 

Somewhere, in the haze, Eric had taken his own off as well. His skin felt hot on her thighs. 

“This isn’t fucking over,” he snarled in her ear. His fingers slid across her thigh before moving up to the juncture between her legs. His fingers found her clit with an ease that spoke of familiarity. 

“God,” she arched up, trying to get him closer. 

“No one is ever going to fucking touch you but me. Now beg.”

“Fuck you,” she panted. Her release was building and getting closer. She just needed a little more. 

“You will,” he promised. “You fucking brought this on yourself. You want to cum? Beg me for it.” 

She rotated her hips, trying to gain more purchase against his fingers. He pulled back just enough to tease. He leaned back, away from her just enough to watch. She went to reach down, but like other times before, Eric grabbed her hands and pinned them with one of his. She groaned, frustrated. 

“I told you. There’s no one fucking else anymore, is there?” 

“We’re done,” she snapped back. 

“The fuck we are.” He pushed his finger in and crooked them just enough to hit the spot that so many others had failed to reach. “Tell me we’re not done. Beg for forgiveness.”

She tried to gain control of her thoughts but he was pulling his fingers out slowly before pushing them back in. “Fuck,” she muttered to herself. “God fucking damn it, Eric, if you don’t let me cum I’m going-”

“To what?” he leaned forwards. His eyes met hers. “What are you going to do when I have you spread out like this?” His thumb pressed against her clit again and for a second she thought he was going to let her finally reach that tipping point. 

She groaned as he stopped. 

“Who else can bring you to this?” he asked. He kept moving his fingers expertly, but as soon as she got close he pulled back, leaving her panting and wanting. 

“Fuck!” She could give him this. She had conceded this much before. Doing so again wasn’t going to change anything. “Please, Eric. Let me cum.” 

He pulled his fingers away and let go of her. She cried out. This was his punishment. The consequence of tugging him around. He leaned over her and lifted one of her thighs to wrap around his waist before he pushed himself in fully. He groaned against her neck. She grabbed the back of his head, trying to keep him there. 

“Fucking move,” she muttered. He chuckled before pulling out and thrusting forward. Her breath caught in her throat. She had missed this, not that she ever wanted to admit it. Eric’s pace was fast and hard. Her orgasm hit her suddenly and she clung to his arms that were braced on the floor around her. He drew it out, slowing his thrusts as he watched her. 

“You’re fucking mine,” he ground out. He moved one of her legs to his shoulder before he picked up the pace again. The change in angle had her crying out in tandem with his movements. “No one else.” He swore as he leaned forward. 

She cried out at the second release. A few thrusts that were harder and faster had him clinging to her leg and hip to hold her in place. He came with a grunt and a swear, holding himself in place inside her. 

She tried to catch her breath. This was a mistake, but she had anticipated hitches in her plan. She could recover from this one way or another. She had meant to leave him hanging and wanting as he did to others. This just proved that it worked. 

He pulled out slowly and she tried not to grimace at the feeling. Eric stared at her for a moment before he stood up. She pushed herself up on her elbows, expecting some smart ass remark before he left. Instead, he picked up the clothes they had shed and threw them on the couch. 

“You can leave now,” she snapped. The scene was weirdly domestic and she didn’t like it. 

Eric looked over at her and smirked. “Did you not hear me? I already told you, this isn’t over.” 

“The hell it isn’t.”

He scowled at her before coming towards her. He grabbed her hand and yanked her up to a standing position. “You seemed to forget something. I’m not done with you. I told you before, Mads, you’re mine now.” 

“The hell I am. I don’t belong to anyone, asshole.” 

“You do now,” he snapped. He grabbed her and before she could stop him, he threw her over his shoulder. “No more fucking leaving. You wanted me, now you have me. Get fucking used to it.” He threw her on the bed. “Up for round two?” he smirked.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. “I’m not yours.” 

He caught it and threw it back. “Just because you don’t believe it, doesn’t make it not true. Move over.” He lied down on the bed next to her. 

“No. Get out of my bed.” 

“Going to be our bed now.” He rolled over, fitting himself back between her thighs as if he belonged there. “You made your choice. This is mine. Fight me all you want but I’m not fucking leaving.”

She stared up at him, trying to figure out how the hell it had gotten to this. She had wanted him begging so she could leave him. She didn’t fucking anticipate he’d want to stay. Shit. 


End file.
